Scars
by LoversByHaters
Summary: ¿Y si Tommy hubiera sido quien sorprendiera a Oliver cuando éste estaba cambiándose? Traducción autorizada por Grizziesmom. Oliver/Tommy.


Traducción autorizada por **Grizziesmom**

**Resumen:** ¿Y si Tommy hubiera sido quien sorprendiera a Oliver cuando éste estaba cambiándose?

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece.

* * *

**Scars**

* * *

Debían estar yendo a los Glades para reunirse con alguna clase de agente. Oliver había dicho algo sobre un nuevo club nocturno allí. Cuando le pidió que fuera con él, Tommy simplemente dijo que sí. El Sr. Diggle iría con ellos, por lo que era probable que no hubiera ningún inconveniente. Raisa le guió a la habitación de Oliver.

Rodeó la esquina y vio a Oliver mirándose en el espejo biselado. Las cicatrices y marcas en su cuerpo eran las peores que había visto jamás. No pudo contenerse y se apresuró a entrar.

—¿Qué demonios, Ollie? —dijo, la preocupación evidente en su voz.

Oliver se dio la vuelta y agarró rápidamente una camisa.

—¿Alguna vez tocas? —gruñó en respuesta—. Entras a este lugar y actúas como si te perteneciera. Sería agradable tener un poco de privacidad —dijo mientras metía los brazos en una camisa azul marino.

—No tendrías ese problema si cerraras tu puerta —replicó Tommy, viéndose obligado a acercársele—. Tu mamá me dijo que tenías cicatrices —dijo, extendiendo una mano para tocar el borde de la tela que Oliver había dejado de abotonar—, ¡pero esto es absurdo!

Tommy alejó la tela del pecho de Oliver, exponiendo la enorme cicatriz en su hombro derecho y el resto de su pecho y abdomen. Oliver no se inmutó. Dejó que las manos de Tommy vagaran por su piel destruida sin dar ninguna señal que indicara que esto lo molestaba. Tommy pasó sus dedos sobre la piel rasgada de cada una de las cicatrices visibles, queriendo preguntar sobre ellas, pero temeroso de alzar la mirada y ver el disgusto en los ojos de Oliver. Había querido tocarlo tantas veces antes, pero ahora que lo hacía no quería ver la reacción a semejante contacto íntimo. Supuso que aprovecharía mientras Oliver se lo permitiera.

Oliver no sabía qué hacer. Estaba parado en medio de la habitación con su camisa desabotonada. Estaba dejando que su mejor amigo por más de veinte años observara las cicatrices que acribillaban su cuerpo. Voluntariamente. Tommy estaba con la cabeza baja, indispuesto a dejar que le mirara a los ojos. El toque suave en la cicatriz de su hombro lo sorprendió, pero hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido a no reaccionar.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —preguntó Tommy en voz baja, tocando la cicatriz.

Ollie no tenía idea de que le poseyó, pero respondió.

—Me dispararon en el hombro con una flecha desde atrás —dijo con rigidez, controlando su voz y tratando de dominar sus reacciones al toque atento de Tommy.

—¿Una flecha? —preguntó—. ¿Como el hombre encapuchado que estado vagando por Starling City?

—Supongo —respondió Oliver suavemente. El toque le hacía desear más que este mero contacto. Quería desplomarse en el piso y llevar a Tommy consigo, pero no estaba seguro de que su mejor amigo siquiera supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

La mano de Tommy alisó el tejido. Abrió su mano y presionó la palma sobre la parte más grande de la cicatriz antes de que su mano bajara al área del pecho. Oliver no pudo soportar la sensación intensa que le atravesó el cuerpo. Antes que Tommy pudiese apartar su mano, Oliver la agarró con su mano derecha y mantuvo la palma presionada contra su pecho. Tommy finalmente alzó la mirada y el café temeroso se encontró con el azul excitado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Tommy? —preguntó Ollie.

—¿De qué hablas? —dijo el otro casi en un chillido.

—Tommy —advirtió Oliver—. He estado en una isla por cinco años sin tocar a otro ser humano. Estás forzando un límite que puede que no quieras cruzar. Sólo digo...

Los ojos de Tommy se suavizaron, el miedo desvaneciéndose.

—¿T-te parece bien? —tartamudeó—. D-digo... s-sino m-me detendré.

Trató de apartar su mano, pero Oliver no le soltó. En cambio, le acercó más.

—Me parece más que bien, Tom —dijo—. Créelo o no, he soñado con ello.

—¿Tú qué? —preguntó Tommy con incredulidad.

Ollie estaba harto de hablar. Se acercó a Tommy y juntó sus labios de golpe.

Tommy vaciló sólo por un momento antes de responder al beso con fuerza. Liberó su mano y envolvió los brazos alrededor de Oliver, una mano en su nuca, la otra envuelta alrededor de su cintura.

Siempre había tenido sentimientos por Oliver; sentimientos que había ocultado con bromas sarcásticas y llevando a una chica diferente a casa cada noche. Pero nunca había pensado o se había atrevido a tener esperanzas de que tal vez Oliver sintiera lo mismo. Pasó la lengua entre sus labios experimentalmente y Ollie abrió la boca y le acogió. Sus lenguas se enredaron y Olliver juntó más sus partes bajas. Tommy sintió mientras se endurecía y también a Oliver. Escuchó un gemido y no estaba seguro de a quién se le había escapado. Ambos vacilaron y se alejaron para mirarse.

Oliver le lanzó una sonrisa engreída, la primera que había visto desde su regreso. De ponto ambos estaban soltando risitas como tontos. Se aferraron el uno al otro, sin querer soltarse, pero las risitas fueron aumentando y pronto estaban riendo tan fuerte que tuvieron que apartarse. En ese momento, Diggle entró para informarles que el auto estaba listo, provocando un nuevo ataque de risas.

Oliver se tranquilizó primero y miró al hombre.

—Gracias, Dig —dijo con una sonrisa—. Ya bajamos.

Diggle asintió después de lanzarles una mirada curiosa en respuesta y se volteó para dirigirse escaleras abajo. Oliver miró a Tommy con una nueva emoción en sus ojos. Tommy le sonrió casi con timidez.

—Esto no ha terminado —dijo Oliver con seriedad.

Extendió un brazo y agarró la mano de Tommy, jalándolo para darle un beso breve y ligero antes de volverse hacia la puerta y tirar de él.

—Espero que no. ¡De verdad espero que no! —respondió Tommy en voz baja mientras lo seguía.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
